Fallen Angel
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: This is another Christmas fanfic and it's KidouOC. Rate T for the deaths. If you don't like it then don't read.


**Me: Hello, minna! Umm… Maybe you all shocked because I write another fanfic and it clearly KidouOC. The OC is Terumi Aoi! I want to write ShadowOC though, the OC is Suzuno Hikari but because she didn't appear yet… (Shrug) I write this one.**

**Fudou: You gonna write about Aoi's death!**

**Me: Who cares?**

**Fudou: I do care!**

**Me: because…**

**Fudou: Because I care about her!**

**Me: Whatever, shall we start the story?**

**Fudou: I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Me: O.O what a surprise. Go ahead then.**

**Fudou: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

_White snows_

_Christmas tree_

_Night sky_

_Red blood_

_Pure Love…_

"Eh?" Terumi Aoi questioned. Her golden eyes were widening of shock.

"I really sorry, Aoi, I didn't have time. See you." With that, Kidou Yuuto ran off, leave the midfielder girl there. It was fifth time he did this, _and it makes her heart hurt again…_

"Aoi-chan!" she heard familiar sound called her name and when she turned around, she found Toramaru and Tobitaka walked to her, hold hands and entwined their fingers. It's been two weeks since they both tell to everyone that they were dating. Honestly, Aoi was happy for them but…

It was the same time Kidou start to ignore her.

She doesn't know why. Whenever she tried to recall what she did she always found herself a dead end. And whenever she tried to speak with him he always said he had no time, but then he run to Sakuma and they both chatted together, didn't noticed Aoi's shocked and hurt face.

"Toramaru-kun, Tobitaka-san." Aoi smiled fake when her best friends approach her.

"What's wrong, Aoi? You seemed sad." Tobitaka asked. But before Aoi could answer, Toramaru already cut in.

"Ah! K-Kidou-san…!" Aoi turned around and her eyes widen when she saw a horror right in front of her.

Kidou kissed Sakuma.

Aoi winced and gripped her chest tightly. It felt like it stabbed by thousands knife. It because

She loves Kidou

With all of her heart

But…

"This is unexpected, right Aoi-" Toramaru turned around just to saw the tears from the angel. "A-Aoi-chan?"

Aoi gasped and she quickly wiped off her tears. She turned around to Toramaru and Tobitaka, smiled weakly at them.

"I'm sorry; I have some business to do. I'll see you both tomorrow." She said as she walked away, waved her hand to them as she about to leave. Toramaru waved back but then he sighed as he stares at the girl as she walked away, starts to gone from their sight. "What's wrong with Aoi-chan?" he wondered out loud. Tobitaka didn't answer him; his eyes busy to watch over Kidou and Sakuma, his eyes sharper at them, or to Sakuma to be exact, as he's suspecting him about something.

"Anyway, let's go back."

Aoi sighed as she walked out from gift shop from buy the gift for Kidou. Tomorrow is the Christmas day and everyone trade presents, but she didn't. She wants to give him her last gift before she's really leaved him alone. Even he didn't love her, but she already keep it in her heart; she'll love Kidou forever, even he with someone else, she'll watch from distance and she'll make sure he's happy.

Aoi eyes widen as she heard familiar sounds. She spun her head and she saw Kidou with Sakuma, laughed happily between the crowds, hold hands…

Aoi felt her heart twitched, she couldn't hold saw that. But Kidou seems to be happy, without her…

Aoi closed tightly her golden eyes then she turned around, start to run, and Kidou didn't noticed her as he's attention right to Sakuma.

BLAM!

When Aoi arrived at her house, she's slamming the door hardly, which never she did before. She panted hardly as she sat on her butt. Her golden eyes rolled to saw her present, lay right beside her.

"Hiks…" Aoi bring her knees close to her chest as she cried silently. Her feelings felt so hurt like now. How can she be so stupid? Hoping Kidou will accept her present…

Aoi eyes widen when she heard footsteps. No way, there's only her in the house, her brother was at Korea, no one is in the house. Then she heard rustles as someone was trying to find something. Aoi walked to the direction where that sounds comes, which is at the kitchen. She's tip-toed to it, slowly so she couldn't get busted. When she peeked, her eyes widen when she saw someone that clearly familiar to her, hold a knife right at its hand, looked at her with terrified glance. "Tadaima, Aoi~"

Aoi cover her mouth then starts to run to outside. She ran to the exit and pick up her gift to Kidou, she slam open the door and run as fast as she could. She doesn't know where to run, but she must escape. But then, she saw Kidou when he runs down the alley which it approach the hallway.

"Kidou-" Aoi about to shout but she's too late, there's someone covered her mouth from behind before she could shout and pinned her to the ground. Aoi eyes closed so she reopened them, her eyes rolled up, to see Kidou leave, didn't notice her. _'Kidou-kun…'_

"It's too late though." Her golden eyes rolled again to saw her attacker that above her, his hand that used to cover her mouth previous now trapped her neck.

"Why you did this, Sakuma-kun?" Aoi asked weakly as Sakuma break her air way, make her heard to breath. Sakuma smirked deviously as his other hand hold up the knife that he took from Aoi's kitchen.

"Why I did this?" he humped. "Because you're annoying."

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Aoi eyes widen and she gasped when Sakuma's held tighter her neck.

"You always approach Kidou, I can't let that." Sakuma moved closer to Aoi as her hands was on his wrist, tried to escape. "As he didn't need you anymore."

Those words really did its job for make Aoi startled. Her eyes widen of horror. _'What?'_

Sakuma laughed evilly. "That's right, Aoi; Kidou doesn't need you anymore now. You think why he ignored you?" Aoi gasped, the memories of Kidou ignored her played in her mind. Her eyes widen when she realize something then her eyes half lidded. _'So that is…'_

_It because Kidou-kun didn't care about me anymore…_

"Get it now?" Sakuma chuckled. "Did you have last words, Aoi? Before I killed you?" Sakuma asked with his devil grin, but he a bit shocked at the words that escape from Aoi's lips.

"Yes, I did."

Fudou now walked down the hallway, he's just return from buy gift for Aoi. Lately he noticed Kidou was ignoring Aoi and he noticed the angel's feelings. Maybe with the gift that he bought for her, he hoped her feelings will be lighter.

At that's when he passed the alley. He didn't know why, he looked to his right just see a horror; there's a blonde dirty hair, between the snows, full of blood that flowed from the knife that stabbed on her chest.

"**AOI!**"

_The next day, 25__th__ December…_

"Merry Christmas!" Sakuma greeted as he approached the boy that be his lovers.

"Merry Christmas, Sakuma." Kidou greeted back and Sakuma handed him a gift. "For you!" he said with a blush on his cheek.

"Thanks, Sakuma." Kidou took it but then he shocked when he saw Sakuma smirked.

"**And here's too**."

Kidou surprised when his cell phone ringed and when he looked at it, he got a video message and it's from '**Sakuma**'.

"This is my special gift, Kidou, just looked at it." He heard Sakuma spoke. He looked at the message. He didn't know why but he feels bad feelings. He decided to opened and saw it just to get his eyes widen of horror

When he saw Aoi on the snows, her hair mixed as she fell on the ground.

"_Get this quick!"_ he gasped when he heard Sakuma voice from the record. He saw Aoi gulped then the next thing really shocked him.

He saw a knife pointed to her neck.

"_I'll start count then."_ Sakuma chuckled evilly. Kidou could saw Aoi eyes shakes as her eyes teary and she closed the eyes then reopened them, flashed a sad and weak smile.

"_Hey, Kidou-kun…"_ Kidou gasped. Not only because the girl flashed the smile that he always hated, but she's dropped tears from her beautiful twin golden orbs

Which he hates a lot

"_I know this too late, but I congratulate your date with Sakuma-kun…I really happy for you both…"_ she closed her eyes as her smile wider but then it dropped back. _"I'm so glad when I saw you so happy, Kidou-kun."_

"Aoi…" Kidou murmured and he gasped when the saw blood starts flowed from the knife as Sakuma pressed the knife. No, he didn't want to saw that. It just been a while but he can't stand any longer but then he heard Sakuma ordered. "Keep watch." He couldn't do anything as he obeyed it.

"_I don't know that you want to accept it, or even you want to ignore it but…"_ Aoi looked down as more tears flowed from her eyes. Kidou gasped at the sight in front of him, the innocent angel was there, crying and bleeding.

"_I love you, Kidou-kun."_

Kidou eyes widen more, even more than usual. _What…..?_

"_I know you didn't care about me but, I'll always love you, Kidou-kun."_ His body shuttered, shake madly. Aoi laughed fake as her tears kept flowed from her innocent golden eyes. _"It's too bad, I…"_ Aoi reopened her closed eyes and Kidou red eyes widen

When he saw the pure smile from Aoi

The smile that clearly showed that she really meant it

The smile that always make him remember an angel

An angel that fall in love with him….

"_I really want to spend my Christmas with you… Even I can't."_

What?

"Aoi, what are you talking about?" Kidou asked as she could hear him. He only can watch the girl smiled sadly and then give her last smile, forever…

"_Thank you for everything, Kidou-kun. Goodbye."_

"_Then we can finish this though." _He heard Sakuma humped and he placed the phone right beside Aoi; reveal her head onto her chest. Kidou heart thumped madly and his body full of sweats, he really felt bad feelings right now. Then he saw the knife moved from Aoi's neck to up and he know what will happen next, so then Aoi; he saw that girl closed her eyes, her beautiful twin golden eyes that ever he liked so much…

"**NOOOOO!**"

_JLEB!_

Kidou dropped on his butt within his phone as it covered by Aoi's blood, the angel's blood, that he ever care so much, the he even swore to protect her smile forever, that he ever promised to protect her no matter cost…

But since Tobitaka and Toramaru confessed out, he's start to ignored her

The angel that he liked so much

The angel that he cared so much

The angel that he always treat like his sister

The angel that her smile can bring his world bright

_The angel that he ever fall in love with…_

Kidou gripped tightly his head. How can he be so stupid for realized Aoi's feelings? How can he ignored her? How can he leave the angel there? Alone?

And now she's dead, how can he tell her about his feelings now? He felt he regretted everything after he accepts Sakuma in his life…

Talk about Sakuma…

"Sakuma!" Kidou looked up at the boy, he grinned deviously. "Why you did this?!"

"I noticed your feelings to Aoi." Sakuma chuckled, a devil chuckle. "I know whatever will happen you'll return back to her, I can't let that happen."

"So it's you…"

The both boys shocked then a punch flies to Sakuma's cheek which make him flied to the tree. Kidou looked at the attacker and he shocked when he saw

"Fudou?!"

"So you're saying Aoi was dead because of Kidou?" Fudou glared at Sakuma. Never in the whole life Fudou has this madded.

"Humph, so you find her corpse." Sakuma smirked as he wiped off the blood from his mouth. Fudou were just tch-ed angrily at him. "Go away."

"Fine." Sakuma stood up. "But I'll return soon." He gave his last devil grin before he walked away.

Fudou tch-ed again as Kidou sat weakly on the snowy ground. "So Sakuma… all this time…." Fudou stares at him then he throws a gift to Kidou. "That's from Aoi; she's holding that when I found her body."

Kidou gasped. It was a simple box, but it really make its job for make Kidou's heart touched. Even there's Aoi's blood on it, but he's touched; Aoi still buy him his Christmas present even though he ignored her. Now he felt guiltier…

Kidou slowly opened the box and he shocked when he saw the thing inside of it.

It's him, in chibi version, with a penguin chibi beside him, also a _white feather…_ hanged in one tied of a necklace tie. He noticed those things covered something then when he shooed it away, he saw a pendant, a love shaped golden pendant and he saw something inside it

His picture with Aoi, his very first picture with Aoi. At that time, he's wearing a glamour royal costume and Aoi wear a beautiful white angel costume, make her prettier and more beautiful. So she still keeps it…

Fudou just silent as he watched Kidou take off his goggles and hold the pendant to his chest as tears start dropped from his eyes. "Aoi…"

'_I'm sorry, Aoi… I deeply sorry…'_

"I think it's not too late for apologize." He heard Fudou spoke up. He looked up at him, his back facing him. "Come." He walked away, Kidou want or not must follow him.

When they arrived at Aoi's house, Fudou let Kidou walked first. Kidou silently obey it and when he walked closer, he saw Aoi's body between her colorful gardens. She's wearing a beautiful white long dress in something like cube, some snows dropped on the cube glass, her fingers was on her stomach and there's white roses and blue hortensia around her body _as she sleeps in peace…_

"I don't know where I should take her." Kidou heard Fudou spoke as he walked beside him. "I placed her here and I set it like this. Is this fine?"

Fudou just silent patiently waited for Kidou answer as he walked to the cube, brushed the snows off from its glass and he can saw the girl's body perfectly. The half bald haired boy shocked when he saw some tears dropped to the cube glass.

"This is fine… as long Aoi sleep peacefully…" Kidou answered, his voice cracked every word he says. Fudou looked down, couldn't bear the sadness inside his heart, but he know more that Kidou that clearly can't hold his regret tears anymore. Kidou looked at the angel's face; her eyes closed, her skin looks paler than usual, her lips turned pale as she has no warm inside her body anymore. Kidou red eyes teary, he wanted to saw her smile, he want to hear her voice, he want to feel her warm, _he want her to be here with him_….

"Sayonara, Aoi… Aishiteru yo…"

* * *

**Me: … I really can't believe I write this…. (Sulked at the corner)**

**Fudou: I really gonna mad at you, Shiro!**

**Me: No more comment I want to hear, please review while I'm in… in my slumber darkness….. (Emoing)**

**Fudou: (sweatdrop) okay, that's all. Post your reviews then.**


End file.
